Pulsion
by JeniSasu
Summary: L'adolescence...Les pulsions tout ça...c'est à quel âge au point d'en devenir paumé ?...Izuku n'a rien vus venir..vraiment rien du tout.


One shot.

D'où est-ce qu'elle sort ? Aucune idée -_-

Un petit délire je pense

Juste imaginer Katsuki se léchant le pouce et Izuku qui le fixe...bah voilà.

Le rating M est justifié...

On va dire que c'est un...entraînement pour Désir Brûlant et Morsure XD

Bonne lecture

* * *

L'adolescence…

Elle commence à quel âge ?

Avec les hormones et tout ça ?

Non… sérieux je demande car je commence vraiment à ne plus me reconnaitre.

Je ne m'y attendais pas.

J'ai pas spécialement compris.

Ça m'est venu d'un coup.

Mais …c'est vraiment flippant ce truc !

Ça a commencé lorsqu'on venait à peine de terminer le sport.

L'on se changeait et je me trouvais juste à côté de Shouto.

Qui lorsqu'il eut fini, sorti de la salle et je me retrouvais donc à côté de Katchan…

Katchan qui retirait justement son haut trempé de sueur.

Mes yeux sont tombés sur son épaule.

Puis son biceps.

Un muscle tendu.

Fort.

Tentant.

Et… la peau luisante.

Alors c'est...sans vraiment m'en rendre compte que je me suis retrouvé avec les lèvres contre ce biceps.

Contre la peau de Katchan.

J'avais léché.

Et mordu.

Je n'ai pas fait attention au corps qui s'est brusquement figé.

Ni à l'habit qu'on finissait lentement de retirer.

J'étais beaucoup trop absorbé par...ce gout.

Cette sensation.

La peau de Katchan que je continuais de mordiller et sucer.

Alors je supposais que…j'avais mérité le coup que je reçu sur la tête.

Les hurlements et menaces de Katchan aussi.

Heureusement que les autres ne m'avaient pas vu.

Et que Katchan n'était ni bavard, ni sociable pour que ça s'ébruite.

Moi par contre, je fus choqué.

J'ai rougi, les mains sur la tête ou Katchan m'avait cogné.

J'ai cligné des yeux.

…Je n'ai absolument rien compris.

Et puis les jours, les semaines sont passées.

Ça ne m'ait plus arrivé.

Alors je n'y ai plus prêté attention.

Jusqu'à ce jour.

Ce petit camp d'entrainement organisé par le lycée pour l'ensemble des classes de seconde.

La logique aurait tout simplement voulu que les différentes secondes aient droit à deux chambres chacune.

Une pour les filles et l'autre pour les garçons.

Mais Yuei étant ce qu'elle était l'on se retrouve deux par chambre.

Je me suis retrouvé avec Eijiro...

Au début, je craignais un peu cette cohabitation vue l'identité du meilleur ami du concerné. Mais au final, l'installation dans la chambre s'est plutôt bien passée.

Eijiro est drôle.

Et sympa.

Après qu'on se soit installé, on a dû faire des étirements.

Plusieurs tours de terrain.

De la musculation.

Et alors que j'apportais les bouteilles d'eau aux autres, je passe juste à côté de Katchan.

J'attendis une quelconque réaction face à ces muscles visibles sous son débardeur alors qu'il s'étirait.

Alors qu'il se baisse pour saisir une altère dévoilant ainsi le bas de son dos.

J'observe ses muscles qui se contracte sous l'altère qu'il soulève.

Mais rien.

Aucune réaction.

Je soupire de soulagement.

C'est bon, je n'étais pas détraqué.

Je n'avais aucun problème.

Tout allait bien !

Je souris de toutes mes dents en passant à côté des filles et m'arrête près des filles de ma classe.

Je tends une bouteille d'eau à Ochako.

Elle cligne des yeux un moment.

Mais ne réagit pas.

Elle…bug ?

Je cligne des yeux.

_Ochako-chan ? l'appelais-je doucement

Elle sursaute, rougit violemment et me prit la bouteille des mains.

_Oui ! Merci Deku-kun, répond-t-elle précipitamment avant de s'en aller d'un pas pressé.

Je la fixais un peu perdu, ignorant les ricanements de Mina, Momo et Tooru un peu plus loin.

Je cligne des yeux et fixe ma tenue pour essayer de comprendre…d'où pouvait venir le problème.

Mais il n'y avait rien qui clochait, je portais la tenue règlementaire pour les garçons.

Un short bleu arrivant aux genoux et un débardeur blanc.

Pour les filles c'était pareil, juste le short qui était un peu plus court.

Alors je ne comprenais pas vraiment.

_Hey Izuku-kun ! Je peux avoir une bouteille d'eau ? hurle une voix

Je me tourne et cherche des yeux pour tomber sur Eijiro.

Je cours alors vers lui et lui en tend une bouteille.

_Merci, lance-t-il en me prenant une seconde bouteille, tu n'aurais pas vu Katsuki ?

_Plus loin, là-bas, répondis-je en lui montrant la direction du bout du doigt.

Il me remercia d'un geste du bras avant de se précipiter vers Katsuki.

Il lui tendit la bouteille.

Katchan la lui prit des mains.

Ils discutent un instant alors qu'il ouvre la bouteille d'eau.

Il en but une gorgée.

Et…j'observe le mouvement de sa pomme d'Adam.

L'eau qui dégouline le coin de sa lèvre.

Le long de sa gorge et atteint son débardeur.

Je me lèche les lèvres.

J'ouvre la bouche, hésitant.

Je fais un pas en avant, puis un second et c'est la voix du professeur Mic qui me fait sursauter.

Me ramenant brutalement à moi.

J'écarquille les yeux avant de rougir et de refermer immédiatement la bouche.

Mon dieu c'était quoi ça ? Pensais-je en me détournant d'eux

C'était quoi _ça_ ? pensais-je affolé

Je me crispe et manque le regard d'Eijiro sur moi.

Eijiro qui cligne des yeux.

Qui pose la main sur le menton, réfléchissant.

Eijiro…qui sourit, son regard alternant entre moi et Katchan qui avait repris son altère.

Je ne vis pas tout ça, toujours aussi choqué.

Je m'arrête un instant et prend une grande bouffée d'air pour reprendre mes esprits.

Je resserre ma prise sur les bouteilles que je tiens contre ma poitrine avant de suivre le groupe.

Le reste de la journée…

Je gardai le plus distance possible avec Katchan.

Je posai le regard sur lui le moins possible.

Et c'est avec soulagement que j'accueilli l'eau chaude sur mon visage, signant ainsi la fin de la journée.

Bien que je ne devrais pas m'attarder dans la salle de bain, je profitai un maximum de l'eau chaude sur mon visage et masse mes épaules un peu douloureuse.

L'entrainement commençait à peine que c'en était déjà douloureux.

J'imaginai qu'au bout de deux jours, cela deviendra supportable.

Je soupire de bien-être et c'est à regret que je coupe l'eau.

J'enfile alors un short et un t-shirt avant de sortir de la douche.

Je fis un geste de la main à Tenya qui rentrait en chambre et à Ochako juste en bas des escaliers qui rejoignait sa chambre accompagnée de Mina.

Mais alors que je passe près de la chambre de Shouto, je croisai Eijiro devant ladite chambre.

Avec ses affaires en main.

_Euh Eijiro…qu'est ce qui se passe ? demandai-je

_Ah Izuku tu tombes bien ! Il …semblerait que je vais dormir ici cette nuit.

_Huh ? Pourquoi ?

Eijiro soupire en jetant son futon dans la chambre.

Il esquiva de peu le jet de glace que lui lança Shouto quand ledit futon lui atterri sur la tête.

_Désolé ! lance Eijiro avant de se tourner vers moi, Katsuki-Kun voulait une chambre aérée.

Je cligne des yeux et jette un coup d'œil dans la chambre que Katchan était censé occuper avec Shouto.

Semblable à la nôtre, simple assez de place pour deux et une fenêtre grande ouverte

_Mais…elles sont toute pareilles

Eijiro sourit gêné.

_En fait, il s'est disputé avec Shouto sur qui occuperait la couche sous la fenêtre…

_Oh, dis-je d'une petite voix

C'est vrai que les nuits sont assez chaudes ces temps-ci, dormir sous la fenêtre devait-

_Minute…ça veut dire que _je_ dors avec Katchan ? M'exclamai-je

Eijiro m'offre un second sourire gêné et se gratte arrière de la tête.

_Eh bien, j'occupais le côté de la fenêtre…et puis on évite la bagarre !

_Evite la…mais c'est moi qui vais me faire tuer ! lançai-je choqué

Mon nécessaire de bain tremble dans mes mains.

Eijiro me lance un sourire éclatant.

_T'inquiète ! Katsuki a un sommeil assez lourd, il dormira comme une masse, il t'embêtera pas, bon sur ce ! lance-t-il en fermant la porte coulissante

Je restai planté dans le couloir un bon moment.

J'allai partager la même chambre que Katchan.

Je lève la tête et gémis.

Ai-je fait quelques chose d'horrible dans une autre vie pour mériter ça ?

Je me mords la lèvre et c'est d'un pas tremblant que je regagne ma chambre.

J'ouvris la porte le plus silencieusement possible alors que celle-ci est plongée dans le noir.

Je fronce les yeux alors que je pénètre rapidement pour ne pas laisser la lumière du couloir atteindre mon partenaire de chambre.

Partenaire qui semblait endormi.

Merci mon dieu.

Je m'approche à pas lents des couches et le découvre à la place d'Eijiro, sous la fenêtre. Comme il le voulait.

La lumière de la lune l'éclairait faiblement.

J'avale lentement ma salive en découvrant qu'il est torse nu, la couverture aux niveaux des hanches mais je distingue néanmoins le haut du short qu'il porte.

Il était couché de profil, me faisant dos.

Je l'observe un court instant, son souffle régulier me convainquit qu'il était effectivement endormi.

Je range alors mon nécessaire de bain et me faufile dans ma couche.

J'expire un bon coup, tente d'ignorer le corps couché à mes côtés et ferme les yeux.

J'ai même compté les moutons.

Et je crus m'endormir.

Vraiment.

Mais je fis l'erreur de me tourner dans mon sommeil.

Alors quand j'ouvris à nouveau les yeux je me retrouvai face au dos de Katchan.

Non, m'intimai-je en voyant ma main se tendre vers lui.

Pitié non, m'hurlai-je alors que le bout de mes doigts frôlait son dos.

Alors que mes lèvres se pose contre son dos.

Un petit gémissement m'échappe face à la douceur de sa peau.

Mais il amorce un léger mouvement et je me recule aussitôt, les pommettes rouges, toutes sortes d'excuses plausibles me passant par la tête alors qu'il se tourne.

Toujours endormi.

Mon cœur bat furieusement dans ma poitrine.

Je l'observe et je me mords la lèvre.

Katchan endormi…est mignon.

Beau.

Ses cheveux en pétard et…cette bouche légèrement entrouverte.

Mon ventre se tord.

C'est…C'était quoi ça, pensai-je en haletant

Je me lèche les lèvres et me rapproche de lui.

Je pose les lèvres contre sa pomme d'Adam et lèche lentement du bout de la langue.

Plusieurs fois.

C'était bon.

Je dévie alors sur son cou et le creux de son épaule que je marque avec application.

Je descends alors lentement, en plusieurs petits baisers, m'attarde sur son pectoral et lèche lentement son téton.

Je ferme les yeux et halète en le prenant totalement en bouche et suçote lentement.

Mon corps se tend alors que je me débarrassais soudainement de ma couverture et pose les main à plats contre son torse que je caresse lentement, m'attardant ses abdos, palpant ses hanches et passe l'une d'elle sur son dos, caressant sa peau, ses muscles si bon au toucher… Griffant légèrement ses omoplates, je quitte le téton et m'attaque à l'autre.

Je ne vis pas les pommettes de Katchan rougirent légèrement ni ses sourcils se froncer.

Comme s'il allait se réveiller.

Les yeux toujours fermés, je délaisse le téton après un léger coup de langue et descends le long de corps en léchant la moindre parcelle de peau que je trouvais.

J'ai envie, pensais-je

Un gémissement sonore m'échappe.

J'ignore la tension dans mon slip alors que je palpais avec avidité sa chute de rein.

Le creux de son dos.

Katchan…a bon goût.

Mes lèvres se referme sur la peau de son ventre et suçote avec envie.

Je gémis tout doucement alors que ma main se resserre sur sa hanche.

Je relâche la peu désormais rougissante et lèche la limite de son short, ma main quitte son dos et un doigt se faufile sous le short.

Mon cœur battait furieusement à mes tempes et c'est sans réfléchir que je baisse lentement le short.

Mais reçoit une résistance et j'ouvre lentement les yeux, un peu désorienté et enivré par le goût de Katchan sur ma langue et baisse lentement la tête.

Mon rougissement s'étale alors sur tout mon visage.

J'ouvre la bouche un peu choqué face à la bosse visible et me lèche les lèvres.

J'ignore mes yeux qui brillent de convoitise alors que j'ose un baiser contre la bosse.

Je ne vis pas les sourcils de Katchan se froncer.

Je ne le vis pas ouvrir difficilement puis les refermer, ayant du mal à sortir de son sommeil...

Je me contente de poser des baisers sur la bosse de son pantalon.

Des baisers de plus en plus urgents.

Lentement je fis baisser le short.

Le bout de son sexe se dévoile et…j'ai pas pu résister.

Je pose les lèvres dessus et avant même de m'en rendre compte, je baissais la tête et enfournai une bonne partie dans ma bouche.

Je ne vis pas les yeux de Katchan s'ouvrir totalement.

Je ne le vis pas froncer les sourcils et cligner des yeux pour se réveiller.

Il halète et ses pupilles jettent un coup d'œil vers le bas.

Sa tête suivit lentement le mouvement.

Chose que je ne vis pas alors que ma langue parcourait lentement le long de sa verge.

Ah purée c'est bon, pensai-je en suçotant le bout du sexe avant de l'enfourner totalement

Les pommettes rouges, je savoure ce gout sur ma langue.

Mon corps se tend sous a saveur alors que mon corps était parcouru par des sensations que je ne connaissais pas.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'une forte poigne me saisis durement les cheveux.

Je gémis sous la douleur alors que je me faisais vivement tirer vers le haut.

Le sexe quitte mes lèvres et j'en aurais gémis de contrariété si je n'étais pas tombé dans le regard furieux de Katchan.

J'écarquille les yeux, les pommettes rouges.

Choqué.

Ce fut comme si tout mon sang quittait soudainement mon corps.

J'étais soudainement figé, glacé.

Alors que Katchan me fixais mâchoire crisper, sourcils froncer, les pommettes un peu rouges et les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes.

Sa poigne dans mes cheveux se resserre et j'y porte les mains en grimaçant.

_Qu'est-ce-que-tu-fous ? susurre-t-il entre ses dents.

_Ka- commençais-je mais je fus brusquement poussé à l'arrière et mon dos rencontre mon propre matelas

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir que je me retrouvai avec Katchan au-dessus de moi.

Je ne compris pas quand il écarta vivement mes jambes et se place entre elle.

Non plus quand il enfonce le visage dans mon cou.

Encore moins quand ces mains se glissent rapidement sous mon t-shirt.

_Une seule, lance-t-il d'une voix rauque

Il halète dans mon cou avant de me mordre.

Je sursaute, surpris.

_Donne-moi juste _une seule_ bonne raison de ne pas te prendre, grogne-t-il le corps tendus

Je cligne des yeux, toujours un peu sonné par ce que je venais de faire.

J'ai...vraiment sucé Katchan… ?

J'ouvre la bouche, Choqué, perdu alors que Katchan me retirait mon t-shirt le balançant un peu plus loin.

Mon corps se contracte alors qu'il s'attèle à me débarrasser de mon short me ramenant soudainement à ces mots.

Me...prendre ?

J'écarquille les yeux et rougis

_Wow Ka, Katchan ! att-

_Une bonne raison j'ai dit, il me mord à l'épaule

_J'ai, j'ai pas voulu ! je…Je ne savais _même_ pas ce que je, je faisais, dis-je

Mais il ne m'écouta pas.

Mon short vola à travers la pièce.

J'ouvris la bouche mais il me présenta trois doigts, me coupant dans mon élan.

Je les fixe, me demandant bien où il voulait en venir alors que mon slip volait dans la pièce.

Voyant mon inactivité il peste et ses hanches se contractent.

_Si tu ne suce pas je te _prends_ à sec, susurre-t-il entre ses dents

J'observe ses doigts.

Longs et…je me lèche les lèvres.

J'ouvre la bouche et me tends vers elle mais mes yeux se posent sur son bras droit.

Sur les muscles de son bras tendu.

Et j'ignore ses doigts pour m'accrocher à ce bras et prend un bout de peau entre mes lèvres.

Ok, je crois bien que j'ai un problème, pensai-je alors que je sentais encore une fois ma raison se faire la malle.

Je gémis et me tortille lentement.

Maintenu que par le bras sur lequel je me suis accroché, Katchan grogne, souffle et me susurre à l'oreille

_Oï Deku…

J'ouvre à moitié les yeux, pris dans un petit plaisir face à cette peau et le vois me tendre son pouce.

Il cligne des paupières et souffle.

_Suce, lance-t-il d''une voix autoritaire et basse

J'en frissonne et c'est perdu que je délaisse la peau de son bras et prend son pouce dans ma bouche.

Son corps se tend contre le mien et je réalise qu'on est nu l'un contre l'autre.

Je ressens la chaleur de son corps.

Son sexe contre le mien qui se frôle par inadvertance.

…Comment en étais-je arrivé là ?

Katchan retire son pouce et me présente à nouveau les trois doigts.

Je les prends chacun à leurs tours, de petits gémissements m'échappent bien malgré moi alors que j'enroule ma langue entre ses doigts.

C'est à demi conscient que je le vois haleter son corps bouge lentement contre le mien, imitant un mouvement que je ne compris pas.

Puis il retira soudainement ses doigts et m'écarte un peu durement les jambes.

Il enfonce lentement un doigt en moi.

Avec une lenteur et une douceur que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Si… je ne voyais pas ses muscles se contracter et sa mâchoire crispée.

Si je ne voyais pas son corps tenter d'épouser le mien.

Je n'aurais pas su qu'il était affreusement tendu.

À bout.

Comme le démontre le second doigt qui me pénètre.

Je cligne des yeux et fronce un peu les sourcils face à la sensation un peu dérangeante.

Katchan m'étire lentement et je gémis en tournant la tête de profil et laisse mes bras retomber contre le matelas

_Ka, Katchan, l'appelai-je d'une petite voix

_Tais-toi, lance-t-il mâchoire crispée, juste ne _parle_ pas.

Il baisse la tête et halète ses hanches amorcent un léger mouvement de vas et vient et il gémit sourdement

_Je pourrais savoir ce qui t'ai passé par la tête ? lance-t-il d'une voix sourde

_C'est, c'est de ta faute, gémis-je

La sensation devint agréable.

_Explique, grogne Katchan

_Tu…ta…ta peau. Elle, je… peux pas…m'empêcher de...la toucher, finis-je d'une petite voix

Son corps arrête de bouger et il me fixe un moment, sceptique.

Il pose alors sa seconde main contre ma joue, son pouce se pose contre ma pommette.

Puis glisse le long de ma joue.

Et je la prends immédiatement en bouche.

Katchan se tend et grogne sourdement en se penchant vers moi.

Il esquisse un sourire moqueur.

_Intéressant, dit-il en enfonçant un troisième doigt, je suppose… que c'est ce qu' _il_ sous-entendait un peu plus tôt.

Je gémis un peu de douleur, ne faisant pas attention à la remarque de Katchan et finis par m'accrocher à sa main que j'avais en bouche et suçote avidement son pouce.

Avant de la lécher et de la reprendre en bouche.

Katchan serre les dents et retire lentement les trois doigts.

Si lentement que pris par son pouce, je n'y fis pas attention.

Il attendit le souffle court que je retire le pouce de ma bouche avant de soudainement plaquer la main contre mes lèvres.

Et de me prendre violemment.

J'hurle dans sa main.

De douleur.

Quelques larmes perlent le coin de mes yeux alors que je m'accroche des deux mains à son poignet et cherche son regard.

Il pose soudainement la main sur le matelas prêt de ma tête, ses mèches cachent son regard, mais les veines de ses muscles étaient clairement visibles.

Retenus.

Katchan se retenait.

Ses doigts se crispent contre le matelas et je le vois entrouvrir légèrement les lèvres en commençant à bouger lentement en moi.

Il halète sous la sensation

_Putain, t'es étroit bordel, grogne-t-il

Je ferme les yeux, toujours accroché à son poignet, mes orteils s'enfoncent dans le matelas.

Mon souffle devint vite rapide alors que le sexe de Katchan allait de plus en plus profondément en moi.

Avec de plus en plus de facilité.

Et ses coups devinrent vite rapides.

Mes doigts se posent finalement sur les siens contre ma bouche alors qu'une sensation que je ne connaissais pas fleurissait en moi.

Et lorsqu'un coup en particulier me fit écarquiller les yeux, gémir et décoller un instant du matelas Katchan s'arrête.

Sa main quitte un instant mes lèvres alors que je cligne des yeux et m'accroche au matelas au-dessus de ma tête.

Je le fixe d'un regard un peu perdu alors qu'il esquisse un sourire …malsain.

Il relève la tête et je tombe dans son regard.

Un regard qui fit frissonner.

_Je l'ai, susurre-t-il en donnant un violent coup qui me fit hurler et je porte immédiatement les mains à ma bouche.

Mon corps fut pris de violents tremblements et je me tourne sur le côté mais Katchan appuie fermement sur mon épaule me forçant à lui faire face.

_Serre les dents si tu veux, halète-il

Son sourire s'élargit.

_Mais ça ne va pas servir à grand-chose, dit-il en se cambrant

Il grogne.

Et les coups de rein débutèrent.

Je ferme les yeux de plaisir alors qu'il touchait un point en moi qui me faisait frémir à chacun de ses coups.

Qui devinrent vite durs.

Et brutaux.

Mes doigts se crispent contre mes lèvres alors que mon corps se faisait violemment balloter de droite à gauche.

Des larmes de plaisir m'échappent alors que Katchan écarte mes mains et enfonce soudainement le visage dans mon cou.

Il grogne sourdement, le souffle court alors qu'il me prenait de plus en plus violemment.

Mon corps se tend, je crispe la mâchoire pour me contenir mais …

J'ai pas pu.

Alors j'ai ouvert la bouche et...j'ai hurlé.

J'ai laissé des sons dont je ne me savais même pas capable d'énoncer sortirent de ma bouche. Alors que mon corps décollait du matelas à chacun de ses coups.

Je vis plusieurs tâches blanches alors que je m'accroche à son dos.

Alors que je le griffais.

Ma vue devint floue alors que je rejette la tête en arrière, subissant sans rechigner les coups de butoirs de Katchan.

Mes jambes s'enroulent autour de ses hanches alors que ses grognements résonnent à mes oreilles.

Comme ceux…d'une bête en chaleur qui se laissait aller à ses instincts

_C'est…c'est bon, haletai-je entre deux coups, c'est…Ka, Katchan…Plus…Plus, pleurnichais-je

Mes yeux roulent dans leurs orbites alors que mes bras tombent sur le matelas, à bout de force mais s'y agrippent alors que les hanches de Katchan y allaient de plus en fort.

Accédant à ma requête.

Katchan relève à tête et la rejette en arrière.

C'est les yeux embués que je vois ses muscles tendus alors qu'il grogne.

Mes jambes n'étaient plus autour de ses hanches.

Mais mes orteils ne touchaient pas le matelas.

Mon corps n'était plus qu'un tourbillon de désir dont je ne voyais pas la fin.

Dans lequel je me noyais littéralement.

_Katchan, l'appelais-je d'une voix enrouée, tendant un bras tremblant vers lui

Il baisse la tête, le visage crispé et lèvre entrouverte, il se baisse vers moi.

C'est tremblant que je passe les doigts dans ses cheveux.

C'est en subissant ses coups de butoirs que je tends les lèvres vers les siennes.

C'est en gémissant que je le vois accéder à ma requête.

C'est le corps crispé qu'il m'embrasse.

Ses muscles tendus roulent contre ma peau alors que nos langues s'entremêlent, mêlant nos gémissements et nos râles de plaisir.

C'est à bout de souffle qu'on rompt le baiser, lèvre contre lèvre

_C'est, commençai-je en fermant les yeux, t'arrête pas…Sur…Surtout pas, gémis-je

Un rire étranglé me parvient.

_Non…Pas, pas moyen.

J'esquisse un sourire crispé.

Et au final, je finis par _vraiment_ perdre la tête.

Je ne sus pas quelle main saisit le sexe de l'autre.

Je ne sus pas qui vint avant l'autre.

Je ne sus pas qui enlaça l'autre.

Qui embrassa l'autre alors qu'on s'endormait.

Alors il fut normal que je ne sache pas que le dortoir des filles était juste en bas.

Que je ne vis pas Ochako pleurer sous sa couette.

Que je ne vois pas le regard désolé de Mina envers elle.

Ni le large sourire d'Eijiro et l'air exaspéré mais souriant de Shouto.

Je ne vis rien de tout ça.

Mais le lendemain matin, je vis très bien le visage endormi de Katchan face au mien.

Je rougis alors que la douleur qui se faisait sentir me rappela les évènements de la nuit dernière.

Je porte les mains à mon visage.

Mon dieu qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour qu'on en arrive là ?

Et tout me revint.

J'ai…sucé… ?

Mon dieu j'ai…

Katchan m'a…Et ensuite on a…

Mon visage devint très vite flamboyant alors que je fixais Katchan abasourdit.

Mon dieu comment suis-je devenu comme ça ?

Ignorant mon érection matinale je-

Erection… matinale ?

Je me tends alors que mes pupilles quittent Katchan et dérivent vers le bas.

J'écarquille les yeux alors que mon corps réagit plus vite que mon cerveau.

Et c'est bien avant même de m'en rendre compte que je me retrouvai à la hauteur du sexe de Katchan.

Je déglutis.

Entrouvre les lèvres.

Et l'englobe totalement en fermant les yeux.

Commence de lent va et vient.

Suce avidement le bout et donne de petit baiser le long.

Je sens mon propre sexe réagir mais je n'y prête pas attention.

Trop concentré par ce que j'avais en bouche.

Comment est-ce que ça pouvait être aussi bon ? pensais-je en me cambrant

Un gémissement surexcité m'échappe et j'inhale en continuant les va-et-vient.

En suçant avec envie.

_Mais te gêne surtout pas…Fais… comme chez toi, lance Katchan d'une voix hachée

Je m'arrête et rougis.

Mais ne bouge pas.

Ma langue caresse lentement le sexe que j'ai toujours en bouche.

Katchan soupire.

Mais ne me repousse pas.

Alors je m'y remets, les pommettes rouges.

Je ferme à nouveau les yeux et savourent.

Ignorant nos gémissements qui se confondent.

Gémissement qui monte crescendo quand Katchan se mets à bouger dans ma bouche.

C'est si bon…

J'avais dit que je n'avais pas de problème…

…J'ai… peut être un problème finalement.

Adolescence, hormone, puberté… _quoi que tu sois,_ c'est de _ta_ faute !

* * *

Voilà XD

Merci d'avoir lu ;)

Un autre bientôt, peut être XD

JeniSasu


End file.
